Outlaws
by lckychrm
Summary: Known for being mysterious, cold and for having the caution to make sure that their victims never came back to the streets, the Agrestes were one of the most feared duo of the crime in the streets of Paris.
1. Théo

The man woke in a dark room, seated on a chair and his hands tied. In front of him there were two people, waiting patiently for his senses to be back. A man and a woman he could say by looking at their shadows.

"Fuck!" He thought, clearly remembering the reason why he didn't want to do this assignment. Théo was supposed to get into the gun business of the Agrestes with the objective of stealing money and information from them. Of course this had one risk that was the main reason why nobody wanted to do this, and that risk was being caught by the Agrestes themselves. They were mysterious criminals. Appeared one day in the streets and in the following day were already ruling it. They always worked by themselves and if they wanted to pair up with other criminals, they always had a reason behind. People knew nothing about them except for their names and some rumors, and many never saw them in flesh and bone but the ones who did never came back.

Probably Théo should pray to god to make his last moments the least painful possible or just to ask for forgiveness for the horrible things he had done over the last years. As criminal he knew what was going to happen to him. He had done it dozens of times to others, after all. But being on the other side of the game was sightly terrifying because Théo knew he was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it.

"He finally woke up." The man said, taking a step forward to the chair were Théo was but an arm interrupted his way.

"Ah! Why don't you let me take care of him for now, _mon amour_?" The female voice said amused.

Céline approached the criminal, and leaned on him, their noses barely touching and put an hand on his shoulder.

"Look at you dear! So miserable, so done! Paying the price for your actions! So, what the hell made you think that you could mess up with our business and get away with it?" She said with a sweet smile and never taking her eyes of him.

Théo said nothing and kept staring at her. He wasn't going to say a word about the situation and if that meant that he would be tortured until he opened his mouth, so let it be.

"Okay then, let's try again with another question." Céline spoke again breaking the silence that had formed between them. "Why did you pretend that you needed to join the business, Théo?" Once again he said nothing, but he could tell that Céline was losing her patience with him. So what they said about her was true. Céline was an enchanting and seductive woman. She worked mostly with her words, but that didn't mean if she needed to kill someone that she wasn't going to do it. Although when she lost her temper, Céline became a whole different person. It wasn't a pleasant thing to see for what he had heard.

" _Why the fuck you wanted our guns!?_ " She nearly screamed this time and pushed the chair backwards, making the poor man almost fall of the chair due to the impulse. Théo took a deep breath and tried to stay calm.

"I didn't want your guns." He finally said. "What I wanted from you was far more important than money and guns. I wanted information about you. And I got some, but then you caught me, so I guess that victory is yours. My boss won't know a word of what I've found out and my body will never be seen again. So why should I care about talking if I'll die anyway?"

"You're right about that." The man said. "You are going to die no matter what and nothing will change that. But well, since we are talking about stolen information and you want to know so much about us, I'll share some facts with you. Nobody will ever know what I've said and your curiosity will be killed." Gabriel said, letting a small laugh escape but keeping his expression cold and firm. He was the complete opposite of Céline in quite everything. Gabriel had what Céline lacked on actions and she had what he lacked on emotions and speech. They were in balance and that was the reason why they worked togheter, because alone both of them were useless.

"For example, we could divert a great amount of money from that small business that we made with your boss, two years ago. And that your mate Sebastien died because, just like you, he put his nose where he shouldn't. Probably I shouldn't tell you about that almost pandemic problem problem with the poisoned drugs that we also created. Look at you Théo. You pretend to be so brave and yet look what your braveness gave you, a slow and painful death. Was it worth it for three sentences that will be useless for you now?" Gabriel said, his last words being so cold as the gun he placed on Théo's head.

Théo closed his eyes and let a small sigh escape, waiting for the sound of a shoot to mark his death. Yet nothing came.

"W-w-why didn't you do nothing?" Théo asked incredulous. For a second hope had invaded his thoughts but it was stupid to think that he was going to have a chance to live.

"Because if I killed you right now, it would take all the fun in killing you slowly Théo." He replied, a evil smirk on his face. "Céline, care to make the honors?"

"Of course, _mon amour_!" Céline took a knife from her belt and appreciated her reflection on the blade. "Enjoy your last living moments, _sucker_!" She punctuated the last word as if she had spit on the floor and gave Théo one last smile before starting her work. For the first time ever in that night, Théo's blood ran cold, afraid of what was going to happen next and he felt nothing but hopelessness, seated on that chair.


	2. Wallflower

Christopher was an _wallflower_. There was no way of sugarcoating it. He was afraid of everything you could find on the streets and every criminal wondered how he ended up on this world if he freaked out by only seeing blood.

For that exact reason, he was always kept away from the dirty work, his day being taking care of stupid paperwork, that yes, unfortunatelly for him (or not) it existed.  
Until the day after Théo's dissapearance... And for him that day was absolute hell.

"Eh, do we need to look in here? What if they catch us? What if we are taken as hostages? Oh crap! What if?..." Christopher asked, overreacting and talking so fast that what he said was barely understanble.

"What if... What if!... Stop overreacting flower! You are really a newbie aren't you? Those two are like bats! Firstly, they never show up and secondly they would never take a brat like you as an hostage! Unless they also have a shitload of paperwork to take care of too, which they don't." Léo, the guy he was accompaining, laughed mockingly at Christopher leaving him annoyed. "And yes! We need to look in here! If we sent Théo here, the only place he can be it's in here! Or well, his rests will be here..."

"Rests?" Christopher now made a face that changed from shock to panic. That was being too much for him.

"Yes flower! Or do you think that the Agrestes left him alive?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Wrong! Completely wrong! You just have learnt a new lesson young man! Besides being bats, they never leave someone alive."

"Greaaat! I love this!" By now, Christopher was on the verge of an anxiety and a panic attack and he had to go catch some ai ror he would have collapsed right there.

They searched for Théo on every floor of the abandoned building and his body shown no signs of being there, but when they reached one of the last rooms, what Christopher saw almost made him faint (again).  
The room was a mess. There was a pool of blood on the floor and drops everywhere; one broken chair, other in the corner of the room and a third one that probably had been there the whole time in front of that bloody mess. There were also some ropes on the floor and and a small envelope covered in blood leaning against one of the third chair legs.

"If by Théo's rests you meant a pool of blood, then I've just found them!" Christopher said poking Léo's arm.

"Great Job flower! You're not so useless after all!"

"But since when I was useless?" It was stupid of Léo thinking that he was useless just because he did paper work all day instead of killing people.

"Please! I won't comment that!" He laughed uncontrolably but this time Christopher ignored him.

Christopher and his partner wandered around the room looking for some kind of clue about Théo, and quickly, Christopher spotted the bloody envelope. He picked it up with a small cloth, for hygiene reasons, as he called it and gave it to Léo so he could inspect it.

"It looks like that they like to joke with our faces too! Interesting!" A hint of sarcasm hit Léo's face.

"Should we open it now or...?"

"Of course we should open it now, flower! Imagine if it's a clue about where Théo might be, we can't let that pass right?"

"Right..." Christopher rolled his eyes and made a gesture for him to open the envelope. He was tired, both physically and emotionally and didn't care about his partner's actions anymore. He couldn't understand how Léo could have a bit of hope left to find Théo when his had ended by the time they checked the whole first floor and found nothing. What made him believe that he could find Théo even if it was in pieces?  
Meanwhile his partner had already opened the card and that little bit of hope he had died, being replaced by anger.

"What does it say?" Christopher asked noticing his expression.

"Read it, for yourself... please."

"Okay?"

The small note inside the envelope was covered in blood as well, which made Christopher disgusted but he hid it well. The letter was clearly from a woman and besides blood having a stronger smell, he could feel a hint of a red fruits perfume on the paper.

" _Every reveal comes with a price. So do our secrets. Was this really worth it? Maybe yes, maybe no... But don't worry about your friend, we burried him well! 3"_

Honestly, Christopher had read far worse things like bills to pay or the endless inventories of their inumerous torture instruments but he could understand Léo's anger. For him, the Agrestes looked the worst people on earth, a fact that later he would confirm.  
Sighing and gaining courage to, Christopher finally asked the question that was bugging him for so long,

"Why did you never lost hope?"  
But he was left in the ignorance. Instead, Léo looked at him with cold eyes, like a warning to stop talking.  
Frightned Christoper said " Let's go back and give this to the boss." 

* * *

Camille's was one of the best bars in town and criminals favourite meeting point, whether it was to exchange information, to have a drink and play some games or just to listen to the music.  
And that night was jazz night, which meant full house and as many other criminals, Gabriel and Céline had to go,  
As punctual as they were, they were already sit in one of the best tables, with their drinks and listening to the first band of the evening.

"Do you think they understood this time?" Céline asked curiously.

"In my opinion, if they didn't get it that we don't play around then I don't know what will make them finally notice it!"

"Wait until the next one to fall on my hands!" She let a chuckle come out and sipped a bit of her drink. " I can guarantee you that their destiny will be far worse than Théo's."

"I can believe that." He replied amused.

"It's better for you to be careful Agreste! Who knows, one day your partner in crime might want to kill you!" She winked.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at the statement. He knew that she was joking, and besides desiring it many times, he knew that deep inside Céline wouldn't do that.

"Ah, your great sense of humor is back. When will you get new jokes , dear?"

"Never, because this jokes are great and never get old! Admit it Gabriel, you like my jokes but you are too ashamed to say that to my face."

"You can wait for the day I'll tell you that Céline!"

And both laughed at this because they knew her humor was just horrible.

Meanwhile, the previous band stepped out of the stage and now Céline's favourite band was getting ready to start playing. She looked at the pianist (a old friend of hers) and gave her a small smile. For some moments it was like she went back to the past, when she was the one in there preparing her music sheets, ready to please everybody with the sweetest tunes ever and to recieve the heated applauses of those people eager to listen more. When she played every night on that bar, on that same piano that she knew so well, trying ro achieve her dream to become _someone_. But then everything changed and now there she was, sito n the other side, living a whole different life from the one she had planned and somehow regretting and not regretting at the same time the fact that she had to get her hands dirty everyday to be what now she defines as _someone.  
_ Sometimes she still feels that thing inside of her, of running away and coming back to the bar and her old piano but she knew that now it was too late.

"You know you can always come back." Gabriel said interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes, I know but I guess that if I decided to come back, everybody would run away afraid that I may kill them or something." Her voice filled with sadness but that didn't stop her from laughing.

"It's the price of our choices... I would be lying if I told you that I don't miss my old life, but now I know that I can't go back. It's risky and they wouldn't want me back anyway."

"So you feel that too?"

"Yes.. Oh, don't tell me that you thought that I was completely emotionless!"

"Just some times dear! You really need to work on that, to be honest with you!"

They laughed again but this time it was different. You could tell by their smiles (even if they were nostalgic) that they were _happy_ , living the moment as it was and not as something they pretented it was.  
It was on nights like this one that you could mischange the fearful Agrestes by normal people because they actedt exactaly like that. _Normal people._ Just because they do horrendous things now, it doesn't mean that they couldn't act like who they were before.  
The night passed by and Gabriel and Céline kept sharing their memories from the old times and when they noticed, the jazz night was over a long time ago and it was time for them to leave. 

* * *

A/N: yaaay! 5 months later, 3 attempts, one massive writer block and lack of time I could finally write this chapter out! I am so sorry for not updating it sooner, I really am but I promise that I won't take this crazy amount of time to update something again!  
Hope you enjoyed it! And you already know, reviews are always welcome :)


End file.
